


Disney Dorks

by cosmicoyote



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, Duet, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Rooftop adventure, Singing, but also oblivious, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoyote/pseuds/cosmicoyote
Summary: “An overworked and stressed princess at that,” he continued, squeezing her hand and softening his smirk into a gentle smile. “And I wanna help take your mind off your stress.” He must’ve noticed her tense body language and impatient huffs whenever she messed up a stitch or fumbled with the fabric. What could he be planning, though?She scrunched her eyebrows in puzzlement, but before she could ask, he voiced his own question.“Do you trust me?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	Disney Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song "A Whole New World". It is owned by Disney, which is why I didn't put down the entire song. :))
> 
> These two we know are nerdy and adorable, so why would they not know the lyrics to one of the cutest romantic songs in a Disney movie?
> 
> The idea just came to me while I was listening to "A Whole New World" and thought it would make an adorable one-shot for Marichat.

Someone who happened to be passing the Dupain-Cheng Bakery at this late hour might be convinced the owners had taken in some wounded animal.

In reality, their teenage daughter was just groaning as loud as her lungs would allow because of the mile-long list of responsibilities weighing on her shoulders.

Marinette was only sixteen years-old, but on top of being a high school student, she was also starting her own online store where she could sell her unique designs to the people of Paris. Then on top of that, she was also secretly one half of Paris’s famous superhero duo defending the citizens from the evils of Hawkmoth’s akumas nearly on a daily basis.

She did not want to think about her final exams that were rapidly approaching. She had finished her homework, but she had a few commissions to complete, and she was supposed to go on patrol with Chat Noir tonight. Ugh. She didn’t have time for all of this!

After contemplating for several minutes in which her kwami, Tikki, gave her a half disapproving half worried look, Marinette sighed and murmured her transformation words. Once the pink light faded, she pulled out her bug phone and texted Chat that she just wasn’t up for patrol tonight and would do it an extra night on her own to make up for it.

Once the spotted suit was back off, Marinette returned to her desk and decided to start tackling the commissions she needed to complete before the end of the month. 

The store had only just been launched with the help of both Alya’s enthusiastic advertising, her other friends modeling, and Max creating the website itself. She had the most supportive friends in the world, and Marinette felt so lucky to have all of them standing behind her.

Which was good because most days she felt like breaking down. Starting the store had been a stepping stone to reaching her dream as becoming an independent fashion designer, but it also gave her a taste of the pressures of not only designing but creating as well.

The current commissions were small but she liked to have details in each and every one of her pieces. It often took her hours or even several days to complete a commission. Right now, she was working on a pair of socks that had little paw prints patterned onto them (the customer was a cat lover).

Marinette was finishing up the first sock and contemplating whether she wanted to start its twin either right away or tomorrow when she heard the softest “tap tap” against her window.

She sighed softly, her back to her window but knowing perfectly well who was trying to get her attention. Only one person could reach her window and interrupt her train of thought. Feeling slightly guilty that she was relieved to have a distraction, Marinette swiveled in her computer chair and turned to give a mock annoyed look to her goofy partner.

Chat Noir grinned when she turned around and wiggled his clawed fingers at her in greeting before tapping the glass that formed a barrier between them. When she simply raised a skeptical eyebrow, he stuck his bottom lip out in a cute kitty pout. Continuing to stare him down led to him milking the plea by drooping his faux cat ears and making his pupils wide and innocent.

Yeah, innocent. _Please._ She knew that his pleading look masked a flirtatious boy who spouted horrible puns and generally drove her crazy with his antics and jokes.

She adored him, though, and she trusted him more than nearly anyone else she knew. He was her other half (in the miraculous sense of course), and they balanced one another out. While he was goofy and liked to mess around, she kept them grounded and thinking on their feet. Where she thought of detailed plans, he bested at thinking on his feet. She used her head, and he used his heart when they worked together. It was a pretty amazing relationship.

Although, right now, guilt began to creep up on her again when she remembered she had texted him a short while ago as Ladybug to ditch their patrol night. He must be lonely or wanted to hang out with his solo patrol cut short. 

Hanging out with him as Marinette could be seen as dangerous, especially if Hawkmoth noticed how close they had become. They were careful, usually, and hung out within the confines of her bedroom so that nobody was any the wiser.

She got up when Chat Noir continued to resemble a kitten left outside by a neglectful owner and unlocked her window. Chat smiled broadly then leaped inside. Marinette quickly closed her window again then dropped back in her desk chair as she stretched and yawned.

“Hey, Kitty Cat. What brings you here?”

Chat lost his smile and dropped on her chaise couch like he owned the place. Such a typical cat. He gave her a sad look and harrumphed. “Ladybug was busy, so I had to patrol alone tonight.”

Oh, look at that - the guilt was back.

She twisted uncomfortably, but he luckily seemed lost in his disappointment to notice. “So, I thought I would come here to hang out with you for a bit, Princess.” He rolled onto his belly and wiggled his tail excitedly. His green eyes were bright and shiny.

He had called her Princess since day one, and she secretly liked the nickname, so she hadn’t chastised him for calling her that.

She raised an eyebrow and playfully reached over to ruffle his already wild hair, and he giggled as he leaned into her hand.

“I’m sorry you’re lonely tonight, Chat, but I actually have a lot of work to get to, so…” She gestured at the half finished pair of socks and the rest of her scattered sewing supplies spread out all over her desk. It was a mess, but it was how she worked.

Chat pouted again and blinked his bright green eyes at her. 

“You can stay, but I need to work,” Marinette told him firmly as she turned back to her partially finished commission. 

“Can I watch a movie on your computer?” Chat asked as he pulled the chaise closer to her desk.

She puffed out a breath which ruffled her bangs. “Fine, but please keep the volume low so I can concentrate.”

His smile made her want to flick the bell at his throat. “Sure thing, Princess.”

He was such a pain, but he was sweet for the most part, so she let him type away at her computer while he searched for a movie to watch. She slipped back into her project and was so absorbed, she only vaguely recognized the songs and dialogue in the background as he finally settled on a film to watch. 

About an hour later, Chat suddenly paused the movie and grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her sewing.

“Chat!” she grumbled at him, though it was a half-hearted admonishment. She was stressed and tired, and honestly just wanted to relax.

He stood up and gently tugged on her hand. “Come with me.”

She blinked at him, completely caught off guard by his sudden urge to move. “What are you-?”

“Please?” His cat eyes begged her, and her tiredness was probably why she agreed and gripped his hand. 

Chat Noir hurried her up the ladder to her bed and outside to her balcony where they had had many discussions and ate leftovers from the bakery.

“What are you up to?” Marinette asked playfully as she folded her arms and smirked a little at her partner. He was impulsive and silly, so he could honestly be up to anything at this point.

He smiled and jumped over the side of her balcony. 

Marinette yelped and, in her panic, momentarily forgot he had a miraculous and, therefore, superpowers, so he was unlikely to fall and get hurt. (Well, unless he fell on his hard head.)

She dashed to the railing and gripped it to lean over and see where he ended up-

-only for him to pop up in front of her like a ridiculous jack-in-the-box and leer at her.

Marinette reeled back with a startled yelp then glowered at the cat hero. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Merely playing the part, Princess,” Chat said smugly, his green eyes narrowing into playful slits as he smirked. He gripped the railing then rocked back on his heels.

“What part?” she asked suspiciously, slowly approaching the rail again.

Chat took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it before she could do anything, and gave her a playful wink. “The part of the handsome prince, of course.”

She turned red, and she knew it. That stupid, flirty stray was making her blush! That just drove her crazy. “I don’t see a prince,” she snarked, managing to avoid stuttering but just barely. “I see a silly stray.”

That had to put a dent in his ego, but he merely chuckled and continued to hold her hand. “Maybe so, but you are definitely a beautiful princess, Princess.” He rolled the r’s in her nickname, and it took everything in her not to go red again.

“An overworked and stressed princess at that,” he continued, squeezing her hand and softening his smirk into a gentle smile. “And I wanna help take your mind off your stress.” He must’ve noticed her tense body language and impatient huffs whenever she messed up a stitch or fumbled with the fabric. What could he be planning, though?

She scrunched her eyebrows in puzzlement, but before she could ask, he voiced his own question.

“Do you trust me?”

She blinked at him, staring into the eyes she knew so well. She thought back to everything they had been through together from their first encounter and battling Stoneheart to the more recent battles where their dynamic as Ladybug and Chat Noir had been disrupted after the fiasco that was Miracle Queen. Even through it all and despite his hurt feelings, he had stood by her side and fought with her. He was more than her partner - he was her best friend.

Smiling, Marinette tightened her grip on his hand and murmured, “Yes.”

Chat beamed then straightened to reach over and put his arm around her waist, guiding her towards him. She hopped onto his back, hooking her legs around his waist and her arms securely around his neck. When she was settled, the cat hero sprang towards the neighboring roofs and began running flat out.

Marinette was startled at first by the sudden burst of speed, but it only took a moment for her to adjust and smile as her partner extended his long legs and jumped from roof to roof. His boots scarcely made a sound as he carried her further and further away from her home and the stress that she had been experiencing within.

She kept her arms around his neck and lowered her head to rest over his shoulder. Chat looked at her sideways without faltering in his running and smiled softly. Their noses had to be just an inch or so apart, and the tenderness in his eyes did funny things to her heart. She smiled then looked away to take in the sights of the city they protected together.

Paris earned its nickname as the City of Lights from the smaller individual windows of Parisian homes to the bright illuminations that made monuments like the Eiffel Tower look even more magnificent. 

Chat slowed down long enough to give Marinette a chance to take in the sight of the most famous landmark before smirking and vaulting across the streets using his baton. Marinette giggled as the wind rushed through her hair and the ground rushed up to meet them. Before they could make contact, Chat bunched his muscles and shot them away again.

It was when they were heading for Notre Dame that Chat showed just how much of a dork he was by beginning to sing, and suddenly Marinette knew exactly what movie he had been watching before bringing her outside.

_“I can show you the world,  
Shining shimmering splendid…”_

He turned his head again to give her a Cheshire grin and emphasis on her nickname. 

_“Tell me,_ Princess, _now when did  
you last let your heart decide?”_

“You’re a dork,” she told him, voice slightly raised so he could hear him over the rush of wind as he jumped and dove among the buildings. It’s not like he was a bad singer - quite the opposite if her stupid heart racing was any indication - but she was exasperated by his goofiness.

She laughed as he switched directions and began running on all fours up the side of Montparnasse Tower.

The change in direction did not stop his singing, however.

_“I can open your eyes,  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride!”_

By the time he was done with that verse, they were on top of the tower and looking out over the vast sea of lights before them. He paused, and Marinette gripped onto him and smiled as she looked at the magnificent view they had. His hands brushed her legs briefly, and she gently squeezed his arm to assure him she was secure and not in any danger of falling.

He wiggled his eyebrows and continued singing the romantic song relatively on key,

_“A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no…”_

He paused, and she caught his cat ears drooping a little as if a sad thought had struck him. The next line was almost a whisper, and had she not been so close, she would’ve missed the murmured,

_“Or where to go…”_

He shook his head and continued determinedly with slightly narrowed eyes, his voice stronger.

_“Or say we’re only dreaming…”_

Chat gave her a meaningful look, and being the Disney nerd she was, Marinette knew the next verse was Jasmine’s turn. He obviously wanted her to join him in his carefree duet. When she sighed and rolled her eyes, he laughed and jumped over the side of the nearly sixty-story building. He spread his arms, and Marinette gripped him securely, laughing as the wind rushed up through their hair and made her feel like she was flying. Her voice was lost to the wind as they dropped, but that hardly mattered. The feelings were still there.

Her heart swelled with affection for the boy she clung to and the fact he was doing all of this for her, so that she would feel less stressed if even for a little while. The thought had her shyness being tossed into the wind along with her giggles, and she resumed the song.

_“A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I’m way up here…”_

Chat threw out his baton and caught their fall by using their momentum to swing and fly towards the rooftops at a more controlled speed.

_“It’s crystal clear  
That now I’m in a whole new world with you!”_

After the last word, Chat gave her another tender look, and her stomach felt as if it was full of butterflies. He raced again at a flat pace, and her giddiness had her continuing the song.

_“Unbelievable sights…”_

She took in the lights flashing past as Chat jumped in zig zag patterns, his muscles coiling and stretching under her as he kept them balanced but moving at a fast pace. She tightened her grip gently; that was more of a reassuring squeeze that she was alright than anything.

_“Indescribable feeling…”_

Marinette was feeling oddly safe despite the fact she was piggybacking on a springy superhero who apparently enjoyed singing loudly so that anyone could freaking hear him. They were several stories up, and she was not protected by her superhero costume, but she felt just as safe. Her heart knew Chat wouldn’t let her fall.

_“Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling…”_

A sudden squeal was forced out of her as Chat rolled and did a single flip, turning their world on its head for a split second before he landed and resumed his straight sprint.

_“Through an endless diamond sky…”_

Feeling daring, she threw her head back to stare up at the sky above. The lights of the city came with the price of being unable to see too many stars, but the few that were visible were bright and twinkled down at her like distant fireflies.

They continued to sing, taking turns and laughing as Chat carried her all over Paris: slowing long enough to take in breathtaking sights and look out over the city. Had she been Ladybug, she could go at her own pace… but tonight, she didn’t feel like going at her own pace. 

Chat Noir was leading the charge and guiding her down the path of impulsive but thrilling behaviors.

Their final stop was the Eiffel Tower. 

Her companion ran up the metal beams easily - his claws and boots finding familiar footholds and driving their ascent to the very top.

Only then is when Chat stopped and turned to the side to give her the most magnificent view of Paris she had ever seen: millions and millions of little lights below spread out before them as far as the eye could see. Cars were the size of ants, and people walking on the streets were barely visible. It didn’t matter. Chat was giving her a breathtaking view.

Marinette had lost track of where they had been in their song, but Chat sang softly to her. The wind had died down, so she was able to catch every word.

_“A whole new world…”_

He smirked at her, so she echoed his line softly, and his eyes lit up. Again, he was such a dorky cat.

But he was her dorky cat.

_“That’s where we’ll be...  
(That’s where we’ll be)...”_

Her voice mingled with his, and she couldn’t help but feel a small thrill with how sweet they sounded together. Their faces were close together, and Marinette couldn’t bring herself to look away as he murmured,

_“A thrilling chase...”_

She shivered before whispering,

_“A wondrous place...”_

Then at the same time, they finished the song, and she thought her heart would burst.

_“For you and me…”_

She definitely had pink cheeks again, and very little of that color had anything to do with the wind rushing against her skin. She was no longer taking in the lights but staring at the reflection of them in Chat Noir’s eyes. He swallowed, and she felt herself mirror the nervous movement.

It was as if the world around them had come to a halt and there was only the two of them - gazing into each other’s eyes and unmoving as if they could spend the rest of the night just looking at each other.

Then Chat’s nose suddenly crinkled, and he turned his head to the side quickly to sneeze.

This effectively killed the mood, and Marinette felt her face burning as Chat shook his head to clear it. 

“Um…” Chat rubbed his neck awkwardly, still relying on her to stay securely on his back. “I’ll take you home.” She nodded, and he hurried down the iron beams, leaving their little moment behind on top of the tower.

__________

Five minutes later, Chat was dropping her off on her balcony. She had just stepped down onto the solid floor, feeling oddly cold and alone after enjoying his warmth for over an hour. Her legs and arms were a little sore after holding onto him, but it had been worth it. He had brought her out of her panicked state and made her feel weightless and free.

“Goodnight, Princess. Sweet dreams.” Chat shyly took her hand, and when she didn’t pull away, he brought it to his lips.

Her poor heart better hold out.

She smiled at him as he winked and pulled back.

“Goodnight, silly kitty,” she teased him softly. “Get home safe.”

Chat bowed in that dramatic way of his before flashing her a final wink and throwing himself back into the night. 

Marinette watched him until he was out of sight before spinning on the spot and all but diving through her trapdoor. She collapsed onto her bed and threw an arm over her eyes, her fragile heart still racing as she remembered the tenderness in Chat’s eyes as he looked at her. When they sang together, she had thought it was all fun and silly, but the look he had given her said otherwise.

She turned on her side and sighed softly, still feeling a tingle on her hand from where his lips brushed it just moments before. He was a dork and took few things seriously, but he had recently started affecting her feelings.

Tikki was perched on her pillow, looking uncharacteristically smug.

“What?” Marinette asked her defensively. 

“That was a pretty romantic date,” the kwami said, still looking as if she anticipated the events of the evening. “A little silly but romantic.”

The teen narrowed her eyes and sat up to frown. “It wasn’t a date, Tikki. He was just taking my mind off of my work for a little while.”

“You sang to him,” Tikki pointed out.

“I sang with him,” Marinette argued back.

The ladybug kwami actually rolled her large eyes. “You do know what I was hidden in your jacket when you two were on top of the Eiffel Tower, right? Even I could sense there was something going on up there.”

Hiding her red face, Marinette turned away from her friend who now was giggling. “You had a moment, as you humans say,” Tikki said, gliding down to the desk to hunt for a cookie. “And as silly as the singing was, it led to that moment you both had.”

These words only resulted in Marinette rolling to bury her face in her pillow and shriek. She was just getting over her feelings for Adrien, and now Chat had to waltz into her room and take her out on a da- outing across the rooftops and make her feel things she never thought she felt. Or was just holding back and able to see now that she was letting go of the blonde model.

Tikki’s smug giggle only annoyed her further, and Marinette rolled over to glare at the ceiling, picturing the tender look in Chat Noir’s green eyes as he kissed the back of her hand - like a loyal knight wishing his princess a pleasant rest.

“That stupid cat,” she hissed to no one in particular. She wasn’t even sure why she was annoyed. It felt like a combination of Chat being suave and doing things to her heart, herself for ignoring the connection between her and her partner, and a little with Tikki for being right. Of course, she didn’t say any of this out loud.

Tikki snorted but made no further comment, apparently not needing verbal confirmation that her wielder was finally figuring out her complicated feelings.

“I’m supposed to be getting over a crush, not developing a new one,” Marinette mumbled to herself. Still, she knew when she closed her eyes, her dreams would involve another late night journey across Paris with the boy who had managed to wiggle his way into her heart - much like the sneaky cat that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated. ♥
> 
> I adore my readers, and hope you all have an amazing day/night. I appreciate you taking the time to read my writing. :)


End file.
